Changes in Life
by Mrs. Lisa Malfoy
Summary: After Hermione gets her Head Girl letter she wonders whom Head Boy will be. She encounters a scary situation with someone and who else is there to help her? None other than Draco Malfoy. The boy who has tormented her for the past 6 years.


A/N-This is my first ever HP story…Please point out some pointers on how to make my story better, or if there is anything wrong with it…just do not flame.

Summary-After Hermione gets her Head Girl letter; she wonders whom Head Boy will be. She encounters a scary situation with someone and who else is there to help her? None other than Draco Malfoy. The boy who has tormented her for the past 6 years.

Chapter 1-The Letter and Happiness

Hermione Granger, the cleverest and smartest witch in her year, best friends with the legendary famous Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, had the perfect life. Her grades were good, her parents simply adored her, and over the summer, she has developed quite into a beautiful young woman. Her once frizzy, bushy locks that were once called hair has tamed down into soft elegant curls adorning her heart-shaped face. She had developed the curves and body that she once wished she had. Boys all over the neighborhood came by her house asking for a cup of sugar just to get a glimpse of her. However, sadly, Hermione being the goody two shoes girl she was, was blind to notice all the attention she was receiving from the male population. She has not even set foot outside her own house, let alone her own personal library. The beautiful girl was always found reading, nonstop until the night. However, as our story begins, little does Hermione know, that once her head hit the soft pillow, and as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep, a letter will arrive, by a tawny screech owl, that may seem harmless at first, but a letter that will change her life forever.

"Mmmmm" said a sleepy Hermione Granger. She was awoken by the sun's rays poking through the gap in the curtains. She awoke, rubbing her eyes, and smoothing her hair. She had a wonderful dream last night, it had a boy in it, which she was madly in love with, yet, and the dream had something missing from it, like the boy's face. It was blurred around the edges and she could not see his face clearly. Like the dream was confused on whom the boy should be. Nevertheless, still, she loved the dream. She never had a real boyfriend, all the other boys that lived across the street from her was just too immature and clingy for her likes.

After Hermione had stopped daydreaming about her dream that she had last night, she quickly showered, threw on some Capris and a light cotton shirt for the day. Even something as normal, as a shirt and jeans could make Hermione stunning as if she was wearing a ballroom dress. She went downstairs to greet her loving family.

"Why, Good Morning 'Mione" said her father. 'Mione' was a nickname that her parents Emma and Robert Granger had given her when she was just 5 years old.

"Hi daddy!" squealed Hermione when she first saw him. "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing, just going to be in the house, work on the attic to make it your new room" said Robert.

Suddenly, a delicious smell wafted through the room. It was the smell of bacon, eggs, and freshly baked muffins being cooked by Emma Granger. Hermione's mother wanted to be a chef ever since she was little, but after having Hermione at the age of 19, her dreams were crushed. Now, she was determined to relive that dream, by being in the kitchen 24 hours 7 days a week cooking nonstop.

"Hi mom. Smell's great" said Hermione, while sniffing the wonderful smell of her mother's cooking.

After a wonderful, mouth-watering breakfast, Hermione went upstairs to read some books. When she opened the door, she wasn't surprised to see a screech, tawny owl there.

"Finally, I thought they forgot to send out the letters." Mumbled Hermione. She was eager to read the letter that Hogwarts gave out every summer to remind them that term started September 1st and the new book list they needed. But, what she was eager about wasn't the fact that she was going back to school in a few weeks to learn some more, nor was it the fact that she had a whole new booklist to buy, what she was eager about was the fact that this year was the year that she finds out who Head Girl is. It was her dream to be Head Girl in her seventh year. Ever since she set foot for the first time in the Great Hall, excited but nervous, scared but determined, to be able to wear the shiny badge like Percy did in her 3rd year. Nervously, she slit open the familiar yellowish parchment, and found the usual note written by Professor McGonagall and the familiar booklist. She found another letter. Excited, she carefully opened it and read:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected for Head Girl. Congratulations. The teachers and I both agree that you fulfill the terms of Head Girl. I know that you will make me proud._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

"YES!" screamed and over-excited Hermione Granger. "MOM, DAD, I GOT HEAD GIRL!" she yelled, running down

the stairs, tripping with happiness.

Her parents expressions were just like Hermione. Her mom yelled "HERMIOINE, CONGRATULATIONS! Oh I'm so proud of you." Her dad said "that's my girl, I knew you were going to get it, congratulations pumpkin, I'm happy for you"

After a moment of talking to her parents, Hermione left her parents and immediately went to write Harry and Ron letters. She knew that Harry was staying at Ron's house, so it was useless to write two letters, so, she simply wrote a nice long one.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I got Head Girl! Oh, I'm so excited. So are my parents. Which one of you are Head Boy? How's your summer vacation? Mine's really busy of course, it's stifling hot here. Say hello to everybody at The Burrow for me. You don't know how happy I am. I mean ME? HEADGIRL? Finally. I've been waiting for this ever since our first year. But, still, I was nervous that Professor McGonagall along with Professor Dumbledore weren't going to give it to me. I mean with our encounter with Fluffy and the rule breaking in our 1st year with the Sorcerer's Stone, oh, and you can't forget our 3rd year with Sirius, I miss him terribly. Curse Bellatirx Lestrange. Let her rot in that hell called Azkaban. Anyways, to more happier matters, I'm happy that I got accepted. Please tell me which one of you go the letter, I'm dying not knowing._

_Much love from you new Head Girl,_

_Hermione._

After Hermione rolled up the letter and attached it to her new owl that she got last year, a handsome chestnut colored one, which she christened Yuri, she watched her owl fly off until it was no more than a speck in the sky, and smiled, feeling, that this was the best day in her life.

A/N-How was it, good, bad, review please. The more you readers review, the more I have the faith to continue my story!

Thanks! Much love-Lisa


End file.
